So Sorry
So Sorry is one of the monster backer rewards for the Undertale kickstarter. He is a nervous, apologetic, but otherwise friendly artist. His attacks aren't deliberate attempts to hurt you, but are caused by him clumsily trying to show his art. He is located at the hidden Art Club near Right Floor 2 crossroads. In order to encounter him, the game must be launched while the player's computer clock is set for October 10th, 8 P.M. Additionally, Hotland must have been cleared up to the MTT Resort. If these conditions are met, reading the sign in the Art Club will cause So Sorry to run into you, initiating his encounter. Attacks * He swings his tail at you, alternating between orange and blue. The player must follow the movements required to avoid orange/blue attacks that they have seen throughout the game (Blue: stand still/Orange: keep moving) * If not immediately attacked, he'll try to show the player his artwork. While looking for something to show the player, he throws objects (most likely crumpled paper) behind him, causing them to fall into the player's movement field and piling up in the box a little. These can be maneuvered around. * He tries to draw something, but his drawings come to life and attack the player with relatively simplistic bullet patterns. Using ACT can allow the player to draw boats that will send the aggressive drawings away. Strategy Being strictly an easter egg, the protagonist's actions will have almost no impact on the outcome of the battle in the Pacifist Dialog Path, and he cannot be spared manually. Finishing the battle without killing him is primarily a matter of just dodging his attacks until he leaves on his own, thinking that the protagonist is unimpressed by his drawing. Quotes Before Battle * Ahhhh!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! * I'm so sorry!!! Pacifist Dialog Path * Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you * I'm such a klutz. * I was just here to find something to draw, and... * Oh no, it's ok! It's OK! * I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles. * Let me look in my vest! * Ummm, I couldn't find anything I want to give away. * Wait, wait! * I've got my notebook! * I can draw you a picture in it! * I'm quite the artist, you know. * I'll draw you a GREAT picture!!! * S... sorry... The drawing didn't come out very well. * Wait! I know the problem! * I just have to find a better piece of paper for it! * None of my papers are good enough to use... * IT'S OK!!! * I know what I can do!! I'll use my magic pencil! * It has to be under some of these papers somewhere!!!! * Here! I got it! * My magic pencil is amazing! * Everything I draw with it looks... * COMPLETELY REAL! * Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! That's a little too real! * AHHHHH!!! * I've messed up. I've really messed up. Oh no. * I'll just use a regular pencil! I'll try my best! * Are you ready!? * I just finished! * Here's your picture! What do you think!? * It's a representation of your deepest essence... * It's great, right!? * ... * (They think my art is terrible.) * Well! * I'll leave you with that thought! * Goodbye! * See you later! * Sayonara! * Nice knowing ya! * Hasta la vista. * ... * I should leave. Combat Dialog Path * Oh! Whoops! That hurt! * So sorry, I must have gotten in the way! * I really shouldn't stand so close * Ah I'm just being troublesome * Darn it, I keep getting in the way * So sorry, I'm such an oaf * Wandering in front of you... * ... * Are you... trying to KILL me? * ...so sorry, but I've had a really tough year. * I don't know if I could take you killing me on top of everything. * You should find someone else to kill. So sorry. * ????? * I just said I'm not interested in the offer!! * ... * Sorry, I must not have enunciated clearly enough. * I am not interested in being killed. Thank you very much. * Look, stranger * I... I guess I'm going to have to tell the truth. * My whole life, I've never been worth a lot of EXP. * Everyone else at my work, in my classes, * Would raise a person's LV by 4 or 5 when destroyed... * But me? * I wouldn't even increase your LV by 1. * For this reason... I... I've always been... * I've never been very good at getting killed. So... * I'm flattered that you... Want to destroy me. * But you are making a big waste of your time!! * Stop killing me!!! * OK, OK. Hm. * ... * If you stop killing me, I'll pay you 200G. * 220G? * ... * 300G? * W... Wait a second. * You trying to kill me... C... could it be...? * Because you don't like me very much...? * No, no, that can't be! * This is just a friendly, um, killing between acquaintances!!! * Pals... we're... we're still pals, right!! * OK, maybe not PALS, but, uh, * Friendly strangers? * You know, just one step away from being buds!! * I mean, I was practically... * I was about to crack open the sparkling cider! * Pull out some baguettes and some swiss cheese! * BLOW ON A FREAKING PARTY HORN!!! * N... no, you don't like me either, huh...? * Nobody likes me... they're just putting up with me * I'm just annoying you... I should leave * ARRRRRGHHHH!!! Why am I such an idiot??!?!!!! * How did I not see it before!!! * You weren't killing me because you LIKED me!!! * NOBODY does that! * That's NOT a thing! * Oh. Sorry. I was being too loud. Ugh. * I'm wasting your time, arent I...? * ... * ...whew, I feel really... strange. * I think I need to go home and lie down. * Oh, and... * About all this. * Um. * Sorry. Flavor Text * You're blocked in politely! Encounter * The enemy looks nervous. Neutral * The enemy looks anxious. Neutral * The enemy looks perturbed. Neutral * The enemy taps his fingers together like jackhammers. Neutral * The enemy tries to copy your movements so it fits in. Neutral * You smile. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You weep. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You cough. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * The enemy uses a hypnotizing 3D-tush-wiggle attack. Dialog Path * The enemy is apologizing to its visions of the Reaper. Low Trivia * So Sorry is based on an existing character named Samael, although the character was heavily modified for the game . * So Sorry has two dialogue routes - pacifist and combat. If attacked, he never progresses beyond the initial tail swinging attack. If checked or attempted to spare on the combat route, he will recite the pacifist route until attacked again, where he'll pick up where he left off. * So Sorry has 1100HP, and attacking him will always do 100HP of damage, so he needs to be attacked 11 times to kill him, regardless of your attack power (this ensures that his dialogue won't be cut off). * So Sorry's fight name is based on the dialogue "I'm so sorry!" that he says before the fight begins. * So Sorry has at least five different hats he might wear in combat. * Despite the rumors, So Sorry does count against a Pacifist run, even if he is the only one killed. Killing him is not required or even possible in a Genocide run because the second floor of Hotland is blocked off. * Contrary to popular belief, So Sorry does not make any references to fetishes within the game. Though NSFW art has been drawn of him by his creator, he has explicitly stated that he "didn’t want that kind of thing to touch the game in any case." Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Hidden monsters Category:Hotlands Category:Males